Chapter 2/Battle of 234
(Space, sector 234) The Federation fleet is nose to nose with the Der'kal fleet as Federation attack fighters and F-302 fighter-interceptors flyby the Federation fleet that has Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, and Andorian ships in it. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) The crew are at their battle stations as Captain Tyson sits in his chair looking at the enemy fleet with the red lights flashing from the walls and the console screens showing the alert condition and defense status. This is Captain Tyson to all ships, cruisers and Galaxy wings drop to half impulse you too Lieutenant Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. He inputs the command. Half impulse, aye, sir Lieutenant Cole says as he inputs the command into the helm. Sir sensors are picking up a warp signature its Starfleet its the Hammond Ensign Raliey says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Mitchell looks at him. Uh wonder why General Carter is here? Sarah asked John in confusion. I'm not sure let's find out, Hammond this is Captain Tyson respond Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Daedalus class battlecruiser on the main viewer. Nothing from the comm. General Carter this is Captain John Tyson, authorization code Beta 556 Delta Charlie Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer seeing the Hammond approach the Federation fleet. Then the bridge of the Hammond appears on the main viewer. Typhuss what was the hold up we had to depart without you by orders of Admiral Nechayev Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. Admiral Nechayev, tried to arrest me because I escaped from Cardassia, Miranda Tate was there too in a Starfleet uniform with the rank of Commander, I think Admiral Nechayev and her security guards are under mind control says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. So this whole attack was planned by Miranda Tate to get the fleet here while what she takes over Starfleet Command but what would she gain from that Captain Tyson says looking at the viewer. My trial on Cardassia was a set up from the start, Miranda was working for the Cardassians, they wanted to start another war with the Federation and we would be caught off guard a Der'kal fleet would destroy our fleet, with the Der'kal in control of Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. We've got a fleet of 1,489 Der'kal combat cruisers, frigates, and fighters Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss on the main viewer. Uh sir the enemy fleet is starting its attack run Ensign Raliey reports as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. He turns to her then back at the main viewer. Typhuss did you hear that? Captain Tyson asked Captain Kira on the main viewer. I heard says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. All ships fire at will I repeat fire at will Captain Tyson ordered the fleet to do. (Space, sector 234) The Federation Alliance fleet attacks the Der'kal fleet with phasers, photon torpedoes, disruptors, and quantum torpedoes but the Der'kal shields aren't effected by the enemy fire, as the lead ship's weapons power up and blow through a Klingon Bird of Prey and a Romulan warbird, as the Kingston's shields absorb the energy blast pushing the ship back. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads as coolant spews from the damaged area as Captain Tyson hangs onto his command chair, as Ensign Raliey gets up and looks at her console. We've got hull breaches on decks 5-10 emergency force fields are in place and holding Ensign Raliey reports as she looks at her console and then at Captain Tyson. Shields down to 12% Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at the tactical readout on the shield data. How's the rest of the fleet Captain Tyson says as sparks keep raining down from the ceiling as the ship takes more hits. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as the crew hang on to their consoles as Captain Kira looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. Shields down to 9% we've lost main power Commander Curtis says as she's hanging onto her console. Bridge to Colonel Mackenzie says Typhuss as he pushes a button on his armrest on his command chair. Mackenize here go ahead Colonel Mackenzie says over the comm. Colonel, turn on the naquadah generators, we need main power back online says Typhuss. Aye, sir standby for aux power Colonel Mackenzie says over the comm. Power is restored but the console screens are flickering. (Space, sector 234) The allied fleet is getting beaten badly by the Der'kal fleet. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship takes hits. Divert power from the transporter grid to the shields Captain Tyson says to Ensign Raliey as he looks at her. Railey goes to work on the power transfer. Sir the Dawn isn't that your sister's ship? Commander Mitchell says as she looked at the viewer seeing the ship explode into a thousand pieces. Then another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling sending the Captain flying.